


A Hand Through My Ribcage

by Lando



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Romance, Body Horror, Canon Decapitation, First Kiss, Gore, Horror, Inspired by Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, Kakuzu Lives, M/M, ToT: Chocolate Box, ToT: Monster Mash, ToT: Trick - Freeform, unconventional romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lando/pseuds/Lando
Summary: Kakuzu rebuilds Hidan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



Silence echoed around the hollow cave that Kakuzu had made into a makeshift workshop, interjected every now and then by a scraping of tools and the low hiss of breathing. He sat hunched over his human experiment, though the word "human" may not be accurate to what his partner was. His head lay separate to a body it was being messily stitched together with, though the body wasn't his own.

He had chosen a body very similar to Hidan's old one. It had not been meticulously chosen, rather a stroke of good fortune to find the shinobi on the way out of Konohagakure, and he had ended up in a position to beg for his life as Kakuzu proceeded to end it for him. He tore out the still-beating hearts of any straggler he encountered along the way, too, for good measure. The gurgle of blood in his victim's lungs and throat as they hit the ground were almost as good as the physical reward. He usually chose strong and worthy opponents for the use of their hearts, but he felt unusually vulnerable with just one left. Besides, it felt wrong to kill for Hidan's immortality and not also kill for his own.

The body had been partially damaged in the fight that Kakuzu had won it in, deep, red scars covered its chest up to the right shoulder, blood smeared across its torso. Kakuzu had to stitch the arm back onto the shoulder, but he had enough experience with that for it not to be a problem. It still served to send a tingle of electricity up his spine at the morally repugnant thoughts of playing god, although he should be used to the feeling by now. It was delightful to think that such a display of blasphemy would bring Hidan back, a direct defiance of his faith that preached destruction and death. He had killed his past four Akatsuki partners. He shook this thoughts from his mind and continued his work.

Physically, Hidan looked almost like himself, but with extensive bruising and scarring and the sallow skin of a corpse. Blood had dried around his mouth that Kakuzu was adamant not to clean for him - he would betray himself by displaying that level of care, and subsequent intimacy. His face was swollen and beaten, something Kakuzu knew would bother Hidan, and something he took great pleasure in.

Kakuzu took a breath and stood back. Carefully, he performed the hand signs to his jutsu of life. The body jolted. Kakuzu signed faster. It was working.

Finally, Kakuzu dropped his hands and looked upon his creation, a faint swell in his hearts. He had never before thought that he'd like to see his partner alive again; the word "alive" used loosely since it was his unholy gift never to die, but the sight filled him with unexpected glee. He was alive.

Hidan's eyes shot open. He sat up with a start.

"What the hell? Where am I? What-?"

He fell silent as he saw his body. It wasn't his body at all, though admittedly deceptively similar. Scars were in places he had never seen them before, and were missing from places he knew them to be. He caught sight of his face in the reflective surface of the table. He touched his face lightly, running over the harsh ridges. His left eye was irreparably damaged from the rocks that had fallen on him in the pit where his severed head was tossed in his bodily explosion. The rest of his face was bruised extensively. His expression was unreadable - even for Kakuzu, who had the utmost displeasure of encountering every one of his partner's expressions throughout their career, until he reached down and peeked underneath the modesty cloth.

"I could live with this," he decided. "I'm surprised you went through the trouble. Usually you're too much of an asshole."

Kakuzu frowned, wishing he had his mask on to hide the relief he knew was visible. "Welcome back."

"Looks like I'm as monstrous as you now." Hidan traced his fingers along the stitching at his neck and smiled that smile that irritated Kakuzu to no end.

Kakuzu simply stared, half relishing the moment and half unsure what move to make. What to do with his monster now he really wasn't "his monster" anymore, but Hidan.

"Did you stitch me back together just to fucking look at me?"

Kakuzu returned the smile, despite himself.

"Among other things."

Hidan took his face in his hands and kissed him firmly, making his decision for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short! I ended up being busier than I expected irl and I also honestly had no idea where I was going with this, so I hope the end result is acceptable. Short 'n' sweet, I guess? Happy Halloween!
> 
> Title taken from the song Gloves by The Horrors.


End file.
